uglybettyfandomcom-20200214-history
Crush'd
Plot As the morning starts, Betty decides to go to work early, but that's because she wants to grasp the attention of her neighbor, Jesse, who comes home around the same time Betty leaves for work. Betty is determined to win over her crush, and goes as far as even listening to his demos like they're love letters and talks him up so much that even Daniel starts to tease her. So when she invites him to the Mode"Fashion Heats Up" party, Jesse misunderstands and thinks that she wants his band, "Dark Sexual Journey," to play. However, Daniel h as already booked Mariah Carey, so Betty instead tells Jesse that he'll play at the rooftop after-party suggested by Amanda. Speaking of Amanda, she ends up becoming Betty's roommate when she finds herself in financial instability. After getting into serious debt, being evicted and then being thrown out from living overnight at Mode (especially after shocking Betty with no clothes on at work), Amanda lands at Betty's doorstep with Halston in tow, which came about after Betty suggested that she ask her friends to help her look for a new place. Unfortunately, this unlikely pairing is way beyond "The Odd Couple," as she borrows Betty's clothes (a blouse becomes a belted dress; leggings become a skin-tight number), eats all her food and keeps her awake at night with her demands. But Amanda seems to have untapped potential. She actually comes up with a few good ideas: Inviting Betty's unknown (to her) crush to the Mode party, while at the same time thinking up the after-party as a get-out-of-debt scheme; advertising it through elite guerrilla marketing. The ploy works and the party becomes a success. With help from the family, Betty comes up with a Mexican-style theme for the over 300 people that will show up at the event. On the Mode front, both Daniel and Wilhelmina are having problems with their new CFO, Connor. Daniel expects Connor, as his friend, to bow to his wishes, which means not selling any of the Meade Publication titles to offset their deficit, which was one of Connor's suggestions. When Wilhelmina becomes suspicious of Daniel and Connor becoming fast friends, Daniel comes clean about their partnership. Now that Wilhelmina has discovered that she'd been duped by Daniel, she's all set to blackmail Connor to get her way, but unexpectedly develops a crush on him, which has Marc taking notes. However behind the scenes, Claire warns Daniel that he should be careful around Connor, even when Connor is around Wilhelmina. Marc relationship's with Cliff has taken on a rocky situation, as Cliff proposes that they move in together, which completely freaks out Marc, who's not so sure and go as far as avoiding Cliff. His obvious reluctance shows, and when Cliff didn't get a answer from Marc, Cliff takes off in a huff. Later that evening on the way to the after-party, Daniel and Claire learned that Connor has gone ahead and sold off several of Meade's publications meeting with Conde Nast Publications while watching Fashion TV. Also showing up for the event is Wilhelmina, who is stunned that the event is being held on Betty's rooftop. At this point she sees Connor and tries to confront him, but Daniel also shows up and sees Connor as well and is ready to confront him, too. Fed up by the two co-EIC, Connor finally stands up for himself, admitting that he met with Conde Nast Publications to sell a few of Mode's properties and then listing all his bad decisions in his life that Wil might have used to blackmail him, and told both of them that he is "nobody's bitch." Moments later Wilhelmina went up to Connor to apologize and at the same time hopes sparks will fly, but after he accepts, he gets a call on his cell from his fiancee. As he left, Wili felt crushed but she still felt something for Connor. At the rooftop party, Jesse and his band wows the crowd with their set and even Betty is thrilled to see him perform, even after dedicating a song to a "special girl," which Betty thought was about her. After he finished his set Betty went to look for Jesse at his apartment, only to walk in on Amanda making out with Jesse, The stunned Betty then confronts Amanda for moving in on Jesse and tells her that she is throwing Amanda out of the apartment. As Betty cries her heart out outside the building, Daniel sees her and tells Betty that she'll always be a beautiful woman even if her heart gets broken. Hours later, Amanda realizes why this was so upsetting and tells Betty that "He's stupid. He's not worth it." She then apologizes for what happened and the two make up with Betty allowing her to stay by helping clean up the apartment. Also, during the evening at Betty's rooftop soiree, Marc, upset over not giving Cliff a answer and not hearing from Cliff for three days, has a tryst with a guy he meets at the event. As he's leaving the guy's apartment, Cliff catches up with him and apologizes for all the pressure he'd been putting on him. In a panic, Marc proposes marriage, on the spot, to Cliff. As they hug, Marc was in shock after Cliff accepts. As the dawn breaks, Betty walks into the rooftop and sees Wilhelmina, who asks Betty to sit down next to her and share a drink while watching the sunrise. 225 Category:Season 3